DBZ MWS: Trunks to Android Saga & Half Namekians
by Angel of the SilverMoon
Summary: The debut of the DBZ My Way Series is here and we're kicking it off with the Trunks Saga through the Android Saga! New friends and enemies are coming the Z-Fighters way in this series! And if you're gonna blame somebody, blame my overactive imagination.
1. SaiyanNamekian Hybrids?

**This chapter is the first step to my soon to be (hopefully) famous Dragonball Z- My Way series! First off, there will be some changes to the original Dragonball Z story. Next, there will be OCs in this story. Finally, I will not make a Dragonball GT- My Way series because we all know GT sucks. Instead, the only thing I will be taking from the GT world is Super Saiyan 4 since it was Akira Toriyama's idea, except with all that turning into a golden great ape first crap. Basically it's like GT never existed, okay? Now, for the list of my minor changes.**

**- One of the Tuffles survived the attack from the Saiyans.**

**- One other Saiyan survived.**

**- Goku made it off planet Namek before it exploded. He also taught himself Instant Transmission.**

**- There is an Orange Star Middle School that connects to Orange Star High school.**

**- Instead of Erasa being Videl's best friend it will be Angela.**

**- Erasa will be older than Videl, thus being in Orange Star High school while Videl being in Orange Star Middle.**

**- Gohan, 11 years old, starts Orange Star Middle a year after the Cell Games Saga.**

**- Trunks is still one year older than Goten but instead Trunks was born when Gohan was 7 and Goten is born when Gohan is 8. Marron is born when Trunks is two because it's my story and Androids produce faster than humans. Bra is also born one year after one of my OC's is born. This OC is born when Trunks is 7. (You may have to read this more than once to understand, sorry. =P)**

**- Now for my favorite change, Namekians get drunk off chocolate! =D**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Dragonball Z characters ****EXCEPT**** for Yokirai, Wicked, Yomorro, Yosura, Yukoro, Yuro, and Suika. **

_**Earlier today…**_

_A young girl was walking through the forests of Mt. Pazou. Her ebony hair that reached a little above her elbows was blowing through the light summer breeze as she swung a sandy brown colored teddy bear with coal black button eyes and tiny sewing stiches along its belly circle. The girl wore a maroon colored V-neck t-shirt and shorts that covered up to her small knees. Her eyes sparkled with joy as she enjoyed the scenery before her. Many birds were flying overhead, a few native to Mt. Pazou like pterodactyls as well. The sky was a perfect blue with a few clouds and the air was warm. Everything in this scene was normal, except for a furry brown tail that was swaying from the young girl._

_Yokirai Nōmāshii was born with the blood of a Saiyan. The only thing was the girl wasn't a Saiyan-human hybrid. Her parents were unknown to her. Her older brother Yomorro had told her they died of diseases that were on this planet. Her older brother Yomorro, the one who took care of her, fed her and made sure she didn't get into any harm. Of course she was going to believe him. But it was for her own good._

_Young Yokirai was supposed to be going to Crystal Falls, a waterfall east side of Mt. Paozu. There she was to meet a girl her age there for her home schooling. Suika Furūtsu was the girl's name. She was found by Yokirai and Yomorro in an icy cave last winter frozen inside a space pod. Ever since then, Suika had happily suggested to be Yokirai's teacher. The two girls have become best friends ever since. _

_But Yokirai suddenly had other plans than going to school today. Strolling through the thick grass blades, she spotted an orange sparkle in the bushes. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she made her way over to the thick bush. As her hands reached for the object, she never had a clue this one thing would change the course of her life. _

_**Present time…**_

"Yomorro! Big brother! Look what I found!" A small girl called out at a wooden cottage. The home was made of slightly chipping wood with few windows, a fainted white porch, and a single door that was coming off one hinge. The dirty brown door opened and a 12 year old boy with black hair and eyes that matched stepped out. The boy raised an eyebrow at his little sister. In her hands she was holding a small orange orb with two stars in it.

"Whatcha got there?" Yomorro asked the younger demi-Saiyan. Yokirai shoved the orb into her older brother's face, eager to have her brother look over the treasure she found. As he took the orb into his hand and examined it, the orb glowed for a split second. Then, everything went dark. Silence and darkness. Darkness and silence. That was the only thing around Yomorro right now.

"Hello?" asked Yomorro as he looked around. It was too dark for him to see. He tried to walk, then ran. Just endless darkness. Suddenly, Yomorro heard a faint voice.

"But Kami… somebody bad… own selfish desires." The voice said. Yomorro turned his head trying to find the source of the voice hoping to find a way out of the strange place.

"Is anybody there? Show yourself!" Yomorro called out. More silence. The boy got in a fighting stance thinking something would come and attack him. Instead, as if somebody heard his call, two blurry figures appeared before him. The first figure was short, chubby and full black. He had a white turban on with a blue gem on the lower middle. On his ear lobes were two gold hoop earrings, two gold hoops that went around his upper arms, a red vest, white pants with a big red scarf around his waist and red clogs. The second figure was a green man. He was bald with two antennas and pink patches on his arms. Yomorro looked at the green man a little longer.

"_Wow,"_ Yomorro thought. _"He looks just like…" _Yomorro's thoughts were interrupted by the two men. Their voices were clearer to him now. The chubby one spoke first.

"Now are you completely sure you want to do this Kami?" The chubby one asked the green man.

"Yes, Mr. Popo. With the dragonballs, the people of Earth can have hope. I made a grave mistake letting my evil turn into King Piccolo. Sending these dragon balls down to Earth is just a way of an apology." The green man explained. A blurry orange figure started to appear in the green one's hand. It had two stars it in. Yomorro's eyes widen at this.

"That's just like the orb Yokirai had." Yomorro whispered to himself. Could it possible that the green man was connected to the orb? Why was Yomorro seeing what was going on before him anyway?

"This is the last one." The green man said as the orb floated from his hand. The image started to faint as darkness came once again. Yomorro mumbled to himself hating that it was dark again. Suddenly, there was another voice. This one was familiar.

"Yo…mor…" The voice called out. Yomorro was prepared to look at another image coming toward him, but none did.

"Mor… ro…" The voice called out louder this time. The voice seemed frustrated, like it was repeating something for a while.

"Yomorro!" Yomorro found himself staring straight ahead at the forest. He looked down to see a fumed Yokirai with her arms crossed. Yomorro blinked and looked around at his surroundings. Did, he just have a vision of some sort? Who were those two people anyway? Yomorro was too busy thinking over what just occurred before him to see Yokirai yelling at him.

"… and you ignored me for over, um…" Yokirai paused to think of what she was going to say next. "Over thirty gazillion hours!" The young girl said waving her arms in the air to emphasize "thirty gazillion". Yokirai glared at her older brother who was too busy to listen to her. Instead he was staring at the orb with a concentrated expression. Yokirai glared at her brother once more before calling out, "You're ignoring me again!" Instead of responding to his sibling, Yomorro said something else.

"Dragon…ball…" He murmured to himself. He observed the orb in his hand. "Dragonball." He said a little louder this time. Yokirai looked at her older brother with a confused expression.

"Dragon what?" She asked him. Yomorro looked back at his sister and smiled.

"Nothing." He told her. "But where'd you find it?" He asked handing the orange orb back to her.

"In a bush. Isn't it pretty?" She asked happily since the attention was back to her. Yomorro nodded in response. Yomorro don't know how but something inside him told him there were more of these things. As if the thought was spreading around him, Yokirai started jumping excitedly. "What if there are more of them, big brother?" Yokirai was really hyped up now. "I want to have them all!" The energetic little girl slipped on the grass beneath her from jumping and fell on her bottom. Yokirai laughed and Yomorro smiled as he helped his sister up. Yomorro watched as his sibling talked on and on about finding the orange orbs like there was no tomorrow. Yomorro quietly sighed to himself and watched as Yokirai swished her tail happily as she jumped up and down wildly, talking even faster than before. "And then I'm going to have them all and I'm going to keep them and if somebody tries to take them I'm going to beat them up because I found them first and…"

"Calm down. Aren't you supposed to be with Suika?" Yomorro interrupted his sister as he realized what time of day it was. Yokirai grinned at him with a devious look in her eyes. Yomorro winced slightly at it. That grin only meant she was up to no good.

"Suika can wait," Yokirai said wrapping her tail around her waist. "I have star ball hunting to do." Yomorro was about to tell her it was a dragonball, but the girl already ran off. She was still in Yomorro's view when she paused and looked up at the sky. Yomorro frowned and raised his eyebrow. He already knew what she was thinking.

"Yokirai," the twelve year old tried to warn her. "You know you can't fly as well as me yet." Yomorro didn't know why he was wasting his breath. He knew for a fact she never listened when she was really determined to do something. A silence came over the area as the wind pushed steadily. The only sound that was heard a few moments later was a small wind coming from under Yokirai's feet. The young girl concentrated and was hoping that taking flight would help her find the orange orbs that she had started to adore in only a few short minutes. Back near the cottage, Yomorro was watching carefully. He was a bit surprised at what he saw before him. From what a normal person would see would be a girl with her eyes closed, head pointing to the sky, one arm around an orange ball and fists clenched tightly. If you were watching like Yomorro was, you would see Yokirai barely floating centimeters off the ground. It seemed like an eternity for Yokirai, but only in a few seconds, she was floating at least 5 feet off the ground. The young girl squealed happily.

"Look Yomorro! I'm doing it!" She said flying in unbalanced loop-de-loops. As the demi-saiyan was having fun twirling about the air, her older sibling on the other hand was impressed but a bit jealous as well. Yomorro had learned to fly when he was only ten. But here, Yokirai was on 6 years old and already learning how to suppress her ki under her and fly like she's been doing it all her young life. Yomorro then realized that this wasn't only a great accomplishment for Yokirai, but it would just cause more trouble for the older boy.

"Alright Yokirai, you had your fun now come back down here." Yomorro said putting a serious tone in his voice. The flying girl just rolled her eyes at her brother's attempt at being the boss.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Yokirai said waving her hand dismissively. "Look big brother, you can go to Suika and tell her I have more important things to do today then getting my edubacation. Right now I want more star balls!" Yokirai told him before taking off into the sky.

"That's exactly why you need to go to Suika today! And it's called a dragonball!" Yomorro called up to her before sighing. "Why do I even bother?" He mumbled before walking back into the cottage.

**Btw if there are any plot holes or anything you don't understand feel free to tell me about it =). One more thing. MUST. HAVE. REVEIWS. IT'S. THE. ONLY. THING. KEEPING. MY. STORIES. ALIVE! Well that and my energy off pure sugar :3. But seriously people, I NEEDS REVEIWS. **


	2. None Shall Surpass!

**To prevent plot holes, I will state again that Goku escaped planet Namek before it exploded. He taught himself Instant Transmission after wondering how he could get places faster so Chi-Chi doesn't have to yell at him. Also, later in the story it will be explained how Yomorro and Yokirai are half Saiyan and half Namekian. Remember, if I change my mind and I do a Dragonball GT my way, I will fill in as much plot holes as possible.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. However I do own the Nōmāshii** **family and Suika. **

A peaceful, quiet day on Mt. Paozu. Well, it was until…

"Gohan! Where are you young man! You're supposed to be studying!" Came a voice that would even make a deaf person cringe. Chi-Chi, the mother of 6 year old Gohan and wife of Goku was getting impatient. Goku supposedly took Gohan to go fishing, which turned into a sparring session far from their normal fishing spot. But thankfully (or not), the two martial artists heard her calling resulting in a very high ringing sound in their ears.

"Guess we stayed out more than we should have." A slightly bloody but mostly bruised Goku said to his son. Gohan nodded half smiling, mainly because his leg was twisted in a way it shouldn't have and his entire body was half covered in blood and half in bruises. Goku put his hand on his son's shoulder and used his free hand to put his index and middle finger to his forehead and proceeded to use Instant Transmission. This technique was made up by Goku since the last time Chi-Chi got angry at him for being late, she didn't cook for him for a whole day. He didn't want a repeat of that.

Little did the two warriors know, somebody else was in their presence while they were sparring. Yokirai had just seen the whole thing and was stuck in total awe. After the two disappeared, Yokirai jumped down from the branch she was watching from. She never even thought about the possibility of other people that other people could do things like her and her brother could even existed. On top of that, she could barely keep track of the bigger one moving. *Without a moment to spare, Yokirai tracked and locked on to Gohan's ki signature.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Yokirai! Yokirai, where are you!" Yomorro sighed and gave up searching for his little sister. After all, she was just getting more of the dragonballs. It's not like she was in any real danger. Yomorro flew back to the worn out cottage home they lived in and walked inside. The cottage was small with no upstairs and small rooms. If you entered, you would be facing a wooden wall and on the right there would be a kitchen, if you would call it that. It had a burnt smell and dirty bucket of water for what they used as a sink. There was a small bonfire pit in the middle of the room for where they cooked their fish or any other animal they caught. On the left of the entrance there was the living room, well kind of. There was a small carved table that faced the window. That's were Yokirai and Yomorro ate. There were two blankets in the middle of the room where they slept. The living room smelled of mildew from leaks in the walls when it would rain. Yomorro sighed as he looked around his home. He knew there were better living conditions out there than this, and he didn't want Yokirai thinking this was the right way to live. Hopefully, their lives would change. Little did he know, it would change more dramatically than he ever thought.

_**Back with Yokirai, **_

Yokirai was carelessly flying through the air doing as many flips or loop de loops as she could while tracking Gohan's ki. She couldn't help but wonder who Goku and Gohan were. Why were they training in the forest if other knew how to fight like them? Was it because people like them were rejects? Were they too powerful and other people feared them? Or did they just like the peace and quiet of the forests? Weren't the places outside of the forest quiet and peaceful too? Is there anything to eat outside of the forests? What about that delicious cotton candy stuff Suika brings back from her trips? Why is it called cotton candy anyway? Is it actually made of cotton? What is cotton anyway? Is it a type of food? As Yokirai lost her train of thought, she didn't notice three other ki's coming behind her.

_**Not far from Yokirai,**_

"Vegeta, I don't see why you're in a rush to see Goku. It's Saturday for crying out loud! Just let him relax with his family." Three men were flying toward the house of Son Goku. The first was very tall with a white turban, a long white cape to match and a gi that was a dark purplish color. He had pink patches on his arms, three red rings that conjoined on each of his wrists, and pointy ears. What stood out most about this man was that he was green. The man in the middle had black flamed hair that ended in a widow's peak. It seemed that a scowl was plastered onto his face and his onyx eyes had a cold glare. He also had on a blue spandex suit and white and gold chest armor with white boots. The last man was short with a blue shirt and an orange gi over it. On his bald head were six dots and this man has no nose. What stood out about this man was that he was the only human of the three. Vegeta sent a glare at the short man beside him.

"Hn. For all I know that fool Kakarott could be training this very moment. He thinks he can surpass me? Likely not." Vegeta said as he growled the last part and picked up his pace.

"Alright then. What about you Piccolo?" Krillen asked turning his attention to the Namekian.

"My only reason is to see how Gohan is doing with his training." Piccolo responded.

"What, you think he's going to surpass you too?" Krillen chuckled. Even Vegeta gave a small smirk at the comment while Piccolo sent a glare at Krillen.

"You know for a fact I'm stronger than him. It doesn't hurt to check. You never know when another threat will arrive. Besides his mother barely lets him train at all."

"Oh lighten up Piccolo." Krillen reassured him. "I'm sure he'll be a great fighter." All three picked up their pace, but never noticed that they zoomed right past a certain little girl.

_**Back with Yokirai,**_

Yokirai was rapidly spinning in the air from the unknown forces that raced passed her. When she caught herself, she held both sides of her head, even though it didn't help with the dizziness. When everything was alright, she saw three speeding figures ahead of her that kept getting smaller and smaller. Yokirai tilted her head and thought before the answer hit her. The young girl held back an excited squeal.

"If there are more people like this, then this planet must be filled with a bunch of them!" She told herself before speeding off. Before the girl could go any further, she heard a cry of anger.

"Yokirai!" Was what the demi-saiyan heard before see a large rock fly right toward her.

_* Being half Namekian, Yokirai did not half to learn how to track ki signatures since Namekians can naturally do that._

**Cliffy. =3 Sorry I have to hit you guys with one so soon. Short chapter too. I'll try making the next one longer. But who is this mysterious rock hurdler? Will Yokirai ever find more dragonballs? And will this series become as popular as I hope it to be? Meh, probably not. But who cares I like writing it =D. Btw if there are any plot holes or anything you don't understand feel free to tell me about it =). Tune in next time to Dragonball Z- My Way Series. Review!**


End file.
